zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Species Variety
This page is intended to gather information about alternate versions of monsters. Most of the data was obtained from the Main Monster Hunter Wiki. If there are some things to add please contact a Staff member. Subspecies A subspecies is an alternate form of a monster. These monsters usually feature an alternate color palette and often boast different anatomical features and abilities from the common species. Subspecies can inhabit similar environments as the common species, but they can also sometimes be found in completely different locales, depending on the species of monster. Though subspecies are strong and rare, Rare Species are far stronger and rarer. Rare Species A Rare Species is an alternate form of a monster that is much rarer than a Subspecies. These monsters usually feature an alternate color palette and often boast different anatomical features and abilities from the common species and subspecies. Rare Species are much stronger than both common species and subspecies and usually are fought in higher ranks. Rare Species are also known to usually appear in secluded locations such as the Tower Summit but sometimes they can be found in general locations like the Old Swamp or Misty Peaks. Variant A variant is a rare individual or anomalous group of a given species of monster. They are often almost identical to a common individual, but possess one or more certain unique traits that set them apart. Variants are often more powerful and aggressive than a normal member of their species, and can sometimes be capable of augmented versions of certain attacks. "Variant" is not an officially recognized term within the Monster Hunter universe, and, although the prefixes listed below are official, all variants are simply assigned the regular species name in-game. They do, however, feature alternate icons on quest pages to indicate their presence instead of a normal member of the species. Notes: *Savage Deviljho is a Deviljho that has lived a very long time and has cannibalized other Deviljho. *Furious Rajang is a rare special Rajang individual that is constantly enraged for unknown reasons. Its theorized by the Guild that the Furious Rajang's power is unstable due to the lost of its tail and that its power potentially comes from its heart along with its nerves. *Chaotic Gore Magala is a Gore Magala which has failed to molt properly into a Shagaru Magala. *Rusted Kushala Daora is a Kushala Daora which has not shed its skin recently. *There were no variants in the first generation of Monster Hunter. *"One-Horned" Diablos and "One-Eared" Yian Garuga, which appeared in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, do not count as legitimate variants, as they lack an official name prefix or icon. Deviants Deviants are special monster individuals that are rarely seen in nature. They are known to be similar to normal monster individuals though different and special in some way. Deviants are known to have a unique appearance, fighting style, and adaptions in battle. Deviants are also known to sometimes be larger than normal individuals. From these special individuals being far more dangerous and different, only hunters with special permits are allowed to hunt them. Notes: *Deviants have an added part to their name such as Dreadking or Hellblade. *According to the Guild Master, this is to show respect to how rare these special individuals are. Zenith/ (Extraordinary) Species Zenith Species 辿 (Path) 異 (Differ) 種(heavy) are strong monster individuals that have gone through their own independent changes over the years, compared to other individuals of the same species. Zenith Species have unusually developed parts that they use to their advantage in nature. These parts can be a monster's horn, wings, claws, beak, etc. HC Hardcore (or HC) monsters are just the same monsters with an improved moveset and minor aesthetical differences. They are thus far exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier G. Notes: *Fake HC = Real HC without HC Carve. *Official HC Monster List Origin Origin Species are monsters that have inherited much more from their ancestors. These monsters are even closer related to their ancestors than other monsters they are related to such as Gravios. These monsters keep many primitive characteristics their ancestors had plus are considered to be quite an old species that may have even lived in ancient times. The Origin Species is an exclusive Species to Monster Hunter Frontier G. Notes: *Origin Species can only be encountered at Gou and G Rank. Lone Species Lone Species (Chinese 独行种) are rare monsters that live a completely solitary life. These monsters usually feature an alternate color palette and often boast different anatomical features and abilities from the common species. Burst Species Burst species are monsters variants based or inspired by tools. They are known to be very powerfull and have very unique traits. Their materials are used to upgrade armors and weapons from G Supremacy to Burst. *Burst Weapons have installed skills (example: "Weakness Exploit" in the Toa-Tesukatora SnS) *When upgrading Burst equipment players will require Burst materials from other Burst monsters. *Upgrading Burst equipment will lead to Origin equipment. Adapted Species Adapted Species (Or also "Wild," Japanese プロパー 種族) is a fan-made class by Setheo. These monster have evolved from original monsters over time and thus changed some of their looks as also behaviour. Other *Counterparts **Monsters that seem to resemble another monster but may have much to little to no relation with the monster. Despite these monsters sharing behaviors, attack patterns and in some cases habitats, they are not classed as subspecies of each other. **Some counterpart often act as the male and female versions of their species. *Mutation *Juvenile and Adult **Younger or older versions of monsters. *Non-Game Canon Juvenile and Adult Monsters **Monsters whom are not classified as those that can be hunted in the game but are officially juvenile and Adult Monsters in other official Media, such as Ecology Videos, Art Books and in-game Items. *Extinct and Unknown Monsters ** MH Main Data *Nomadic/Migrational Species *Living Disasters * Ecological Tree Plots Category:Data